


mosaic broken hearts

by getcozywithtposey



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getcozywithtposey/pseuds/getcozywithtposey
Summary: 4x01 AU: Lucas fights for Brooke, or rather, Brooke opens up to Lucas.
Relationships: Brooke Davis/Lucas Scott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	mosaic broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I read so much fic, but this is my first time posting anything! this is mostly dialogue, but lol.
> 
> title from Taylor Swift's State of Grace, acoustic version.

_I guess I should have said something, anything. I mean, for a guy who wants to be a writer, it suddenly seemed like no words have ever been written. But when someone tells you they somehow stopped missing you, you're pretty much screwed no matter what you say._

"It shouldn't be like this, Luke." Lucas's mind was racing, what could he say to let Brooke know that he was the one for her? She said it didn't seem like he missed her, but that wasn't true. He messed up by keeping Peyton's kiss a secret, and by not telling Brooke about his HCM in the first place, but he thought it was an accepted fact: Lucas Scott loves Brooke Davis, and misses her whenever they're apart.

"Brooke," he starts saying, he's going to give another speech. He has to. Maybe she won't stay, but Brooke cannot live in a world where she doesn't realize the depth of Lucas's love for her, it's not fair.

"I'm sorry," Brooke says, "I can't do this anymore." Brooke softly kisses his brow, and stands to leave. To leave his room, and to leave their relationship. This is his last shot, he realizes. If Brooke leaves his room now, nothing between them will ever be the same. She didn't even mention staying friends.... And maybe being friends hurt like hell last time, but Lucas doesn't think he can handle not being in Brooke's life.

Lucas stands and catches her hand before she gets too far. "Brooke, can I... Can I just speak? You don't have to stay, and you don't even have to say anything. But--"

Brooke makes a sound, somewhere between a scoff and sad laugh "sure, Luke," he thinks she's imagining all of his past speeches to her. Good, maybe remembering will soften him to her.

Lucas gestures for Brooke to sit, and she takes her previous spot on his bed. Lucas begins pacing in front of her. "Brooke Davis, I love you. You're the one for me. And maybe I'm not the guy for you, but you will always be the girl for me," he says rubbing the back of his neck, a nervous habit. "I missed you so much when I was gone, and I miss you anytime we're not together. I know I didn't show you that, or even show you how much I love you, but I swear, I'll do better, and I'll do whatever you need. Just... please, Brooke," he finishes, as he returns to his chair at his desk.

It's not his best speech, if it even counts as one. But, he can barely think, let alone string together enough words to describe his love for the brave and brilliant soul known as Brooke Davis.

Brooke shakes her head, "I asked you to stay away from Peyton, for just one day. And then, you talked with her at the reception, and then comforted her at the hospital... And she was just here, Luke! I know you love me, I believe you. I just, I don't think you love me more than Peyton, and I'm _tired_ of being number two."

Lucas wants to cry. Why does every hardship in his relationship with Brooke come down to Peyton Sawyer? "Brooke, I don't want to be with Peyton. I want to be with you! I love you, I'm in love with you. I love how you're caring, and how you say you hate Rachel, but you're the only one who has been making sure she's been okay while in the hospital. And how you put together this phenomenal weekend for Haley and Nathan, on top of making dresses, and purses, and even the freaking table cloths--"

Brooke cuts him off, "Luke..." she shakes her head, scrunches her brow, and sighs. "Peyton is in love with you. And I don't know how long we can stay together, knowing that information." Her eyes well with tears, "I don't know if I could handle losing you to Peyton again."

"So, what? You'd rather just give up?" Lucas grabs Brooke's hand, interlacing their fingers. "Brooke, you wanted me to fight for you, and now I need you to fight for us to stay together. If Peyton has feelings for me, I'll.... I'll avoid her, and only speak to her in group settings and--"

Brooke shakes her head again, and takes her hand back. "I'm not asking you to end your friendship with Peyton. I know she's been helping you with everything, with things I can't... She's good for you, Luke." Her voice takes a tone of finality, and she stands.

Luke stands too, and takes a small step towards Brooke. "Are you not in love with me?" he asks in a small voice, "because I'm so in love with you, Brooke..." He puts his hands on her waist, pulling her closer. He doesn't want to think of what he'll do if she admits she's not in love with him anymore, he has a feeling they just need to admit they're it for each other, and stop letting obstacles get in the way.

"I do love you, Luke! I'm in love with you!" she moves backwards, getting closer to the door. "But Peyton's in love with you, and she's my best friend. I mean, not _right now_ ," her voice catches, "but since we were kids!" She starts towards the door, and Lucas catches her hand again.

"Forget Peyton. I love you. I'm in love with you, and you love me, too. I swear I'll do better to show how much I love you, but please," he pulls her closer to him, again. "Please, give us another chance."

Brooke looks into Lucas's eyes, and gives a small nod. She places her hands on his face, and pulls him down for a kiss. Lucas deepens the kiss, and walks them towards his bed. They still have a lot to work through, including the complications from her former best friend, but being in love--and being honest about this love--is a start.


End file.
